tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Hamato Magdalene
Hamato, Magdalene (Maggie) is the fictional daughter of Donatello and April O'Neil from the 2012 series created by Flashyfashionfraud on deviantArt.com Appearance Maggie's design is based on the 1987 version of April O'Neil. She has short, dark copper hair a few shades darker than her mother's. She's depicted as a tall and slender fifteen year old girl with hazel eyes, light green, fleshy looking skin that is pink enough to allow her to walk among the human world without many problems; four fingers on each hand and is bulkier than April and just a little taller than her mom but no where near being as tall as her father. Personality Maggie is incredibly outgoing and slightly ADD. She's incredibly optimistic and tends to put a little too much trust in the people around her. Her optimisim and naive outlook on life often gets her into trouble that either herself or her family members have to get her out of. Maggie inherited both of her parents' inteligence and excells in math and science but has a love for art andtheatre. She tends to sign herself up for many different activities and is often exhausted when she tries to keep up with all of them, not realizing that some of the things she wants to do can wait. But like her father, family is close to her heart and nothing comes between her, her parents, grandfathers, uncles, and her cousin Miwa. Abilities Maggie was trained by Splinter growing up in many forms of weaponry and Ninjitsu, but is a master at double weilding tantos: 2 Japanese knives that her grandfather made for her that she hides in her boots. Like Donnie, her specialty isn't in strength, but rather in her stealth and talent in close combat. Relationships Donatello Maggie is very close with her father and goes to him for everything. She feels as though there is nothing she can't keep from her father and is heartbroken when she realizes she has let him down in any way. They often bond over school projects, working on Donatello's inventions, training and also bonding over an ice cream treat every Friday afternoon after school. April Maggie and her mother get along but often butt heads. Because Maggie is so much like her father and as stubborn, if not more, than her mother; Maggie and April tend to fight and not see everything eye to eye. They love each other dearly and often put things aside to have mother daughter moments as much as they can despite not always getting along. Raphael Raphael is Maggie's favorite uncle. From the start, they formed a very close bond that no one can pierce, not even Donatello. Raph is always there for Maggie and treats her as though she is his own daughter. He gets very defensive whenever Donnie or April complains about her in any way and the idea of her either getting bullied or having boy troubles often stirs his anger due to him not wanting to ever see her troubled in any way. He has a very hard time saying no to her and it kills him when he has to put his foot down or be the responsible adult he knows he has to be. Category:Female Category:Fan child Category:OC